It is generally understood that the manufacture and assembly of vehicle frames may result in production variance, such that frame components may have various spacings and specific dimensions that are inconsistent. To accommodate such variances, it is common to weld spacers or bend connection brackets between frame components. It is desired for vehicle frames to be assembled with fewer inconsistencies and to utilize lighter weight materials that maintain the structural integrity of the vehicle.